


Back Alley Love Affair

by xMidnightsLullaby



Series: Mystery Ships [1]
Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fanboy, Fanboy Keith, M/M, One Night Stands, PWP, Smut, mystery ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMidnightsLullaby/pseuds/xMidnightsLullaby
Summary: This is the result of a game I played on Instagram:I asked my followers to tell me all of their favourite tops and bottoms. I wrote them down and randomly drew two characters. And this is how it happened.I don't want to hurt or offend any other ships. This was just for fun and a little bit of writing practise. I hope you have fun reading it.Keith is a huge fan of the upcoming rock-band 'Given'. When he catches his breath after a concert in the dark alley next to the concert hall, he unexpectedly meets the the hot drummer he might have a crush on.





	Back Alley Love Affair

When Keith left the concert hall, he still heard the cheers of the people around him ringing in his ears. It had been a great concert, but it had been an even greater effort to even come here. His friends hat talked him into joining them, because he loved the band. They had reassured him to stay with him so he wouldn’t be surrounded by masses of strangers. Tired of saying no all the time and really wanting to see that band live, he had agreed to come with them. Yet after the first three songs, he had seen the wish to join the crowd in their faces and Keith had told them to advance further while he would wait where he was, leaning against the back wall, furthest away from the stage.

He should really thank Lance and Hunk for persuading him. It had been amazing. For a while, Keith had even been able to close his eyes and enjoy the music as if he had forgotten about all the people around him.

‘Given’. When he had first heard about that upcoming rock band he had been curious, yet today, he was listening to them every day. The way they were able to play together, the lyrics... All of this touched Keith somewhere deep inside. One could even say he was even a little addicted to their music. All of this was due to their sound, of course. Yet if one would ask Lance, Keith’s small crush on the band’s drummer was playing a major part in his euphoria. Keith, however, would continue forever to deny these assumptions. Although he had to admit that Akihiko was actually really attractive. But never ever would he tell anyone that he had been the star guests of his phantasies and dreams more than once.

When the concert was over, Keith was happy to be outside again, far away from all the voices. Behind him, lots and lots of people streamed out of the hall. He looked around. He needed some quiet place, just for a few moments to handle being surrounded by the chattering voices, by bodies touching him accidentally. To his right, there was a small alley between the concert hall and the next building. Squeezing through the masses while trying not to bump into anyone, Keith crossed the wide field and slipped around the corner.

He closed his eyes and leant against the wall behind him, taking a deep breath. Instantly, he felt a lot lighter as he was able to shut out the noises and concentrate on his breathing and the cold air around him.

“Not too fond of crowds, too, hm?” A deep voice next to him asked.

Keith was a little surprised. He hadn’t noticed that someone had been already standing there, but he was too focused on calming himself down that he wasn’t willing to open his eyes and try to make out the figure next to him in the darkness.

“There aren’t many things I hate more than other people. The concert was worth coming here, though.”

“I’m glad to hear that.”

“And you?”

“Oh, I think it was quite a good show as well.”

“The only thing that bothered me a little was the mixing. I can’t quite tell what is was, but every now and then something sounded a little off.”

“Yeah, I noticed it, too. I guess it was due to the architecture.”

Both of them stayed silent for a while.

“Sounds like you were actually there for the music,” the guy suddenly said.

“Sure. Why should I be there if not for that?”

“Well, there is a quite a bunch of people who are just there because of the band members.”

“Urgh…” Keith sighed. “Yeah I can see that. I mean, of course, they all look really good. I didn’t know for quite a while since I was only listening to their songs without any videos or pictures with it. I fell in love with their music first. That they are all quite handsome is a nice addition during a live show. Still, that’s not the reason I was here.”

The deep and rasp voice laughed and a shiver travelled down Keith’s spine. Never before had he heard such an attractive and arousing sound.

“And who’s your favourite?”

Keith thought for a moment. Was it right to tell that to a stranger? He would never see them again, so it wouldn’t hurt, would it?

“The drummer.”

“And why?”

“Well, he always seems so into when you watch him. Without a steady rhythm, the whole band would fall apart. He is like the base of everything – a stable support. One might think that the drums are not that important, but he is actually the one holding everything together. And somehow you can see that on his face. And… I must admit I actually have a thing for pierced guys…”

The guy laughed again. Goosebumps formed on Keith’s skin.

“Did you imagine yourself doing lewd stuff with him?”

Keith blushed, hoping that the other guy wouldn’t see through the darkness. “Maybe…”

“Well, I guess he wouldn’t be reluctant to actually do those things to you.”

Slowly, Keith became interested in that person, so he opened his eyes and turned to his side. It was darker than in front of the hall as there were no street lamps here. It took him quite some time to make out the outlines of the guy who was standing a few feet away from him. He was tall with blond short hair. A cigarette between is lips giving him an even more attractive atmosphere. Then, Keith was able to make out more details and a silent shriek left his lips.

This wasn’t possible. Shouldn’t he be inside to celebrate with his band mates and the staff? Yet he was here, in this alley, his beautiful green eyes examining Keith curiously.

“I’m… I… I shouldn’t have…” Keith stumbled.

A grin appeared on Akihiko’s lips.

“No need to get embarrassed. I never thought people would watch me so closely. But I’m flattered.” He let his eyes wander up and down Keith’s body. “I must admit that I actually find you quite attractive, too.”

“What?”

Keith had no idea what to think. To be honest, he was quite overwhelmed. Being so close to the person he had dreamed about more than once was already making his heart beat faster than ever. But Akihiko’s words made him feel like his ribs would be crashed soon. This couldn’t be true. This must be another dream.

“You remind me of a beautiful stray kitten that used to live around my apartment. Its fur was black, just like your hair,” he stepped closer towards Keith, “I would love to touch it just to know if it feels the same.”

Keith felt like he had forgotten how to breathe. The smell of smoke mixed with the tangy scent of sweat and deodorant was taking over and blurred his thoughts even more. Was it allowed for one human being to be so alluring?

“You… You can,” he stuttered. He didn’t exactly know why he did. He hated people to touch him. Especially his head. Yet somehow, he was enchanted by Akihiko’s presence.

A smirk appeared on the drummer’s face. He reached out his hand for Keith’s hair and let his finger’s gently stroke through the strands.

“You actually feel like them.”

Keith couldn’t help but blush at these words. Probably because there was such a softness in them. He turned his face away. It was already embarrassing enough to get his hair fondled by the drummer. He didn’t want him to see his beet red face.

“Hey…,” Akihiko whispered.

His hand lifted up Keith’s chin so he had to look him in the eyes. Akihiko’s pupils were dilated. Like a predator, he was looking down at Keith hungrily.

“Would you like to kiss me?” he asked out of the blue.

“I… I don’t think this would be appropriate.”

“What would you say if I told you I’d like to kiss you?”

Keith’s eyes widened and he wasn’t able to respond anything. His body, however, moved on its own and he nodded.

“Good, kitten.”

Akihiko’s lips were a little rasp as they touched Keith’s softly. He tasted of smoke and beer and something, Keith couldn’t make out completely. But it didn’t matter. His mind was numb by now anyways, shut down by the overdrive of sensations his brain wasn’t able to cope with. The only thing he knew was that if felt good. Too good to be true. And it got even better when Akihiko deepened the kiss after a while, parting Keith’s lips with his tongue and entering his mouth like it belonged to him.

Slowly, life returned to Keith’s body and he wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders. Akihiko seemed to take that as a sign to place his second hand onto Keith’s hip and he pulled him closer.

After a while, their lips parted only a few inches as they both needed to catch their breaths. Keith was panting heavily. His legs felt wobbly and if he didn’t hold onto the drummer, he would surely break down. And the look in Akihiko’s eyes didn’t help at all.

“You know,” the drummer whispered, his voice even more rasp and enticing as before, “being watched by so many people at a time while doing the thing I love the most makes me aroused. I came here to calm down a little, but… Watching you made everything worse. Here,” he took Keith’s hand from his shoulder and guided it to his crotch, “can you feel it?”

Hell yes, Keith could. Akihiko’s hard cock was pressing against his jeans. It felt huge and hot against Keith’s hands and instantly, he imaged what it would feel like if it filled him up completely. Just the picture of him, being pressed against the wall behind him, Akihiko’s hot body squeezed against his back as he pounded into him without mercy, sent a shiver of anticipation through his veins, colouring his cheeks beet red. His own cock was getting hard as well, pressing against jeans. Keith regretted his decision to wear a super tight ones, yet on the other hand, it didn’t seem so bad.

“Want more of that?” Akihiko bent down and whispered into his ear. “I would love to tear your clothes off right now, spread you up wide open and then fuck you so hard that you will remember this concert with your whole body for weeks. I want to feel how you clench around me tightly. I want to burry my fingers into your perfect butt and make you moan so loud that everyone inside will hear you.”

Keith swallowed hard. This must be a dream, he was sure of that. Because in no real world a simple word could be so alluring that he was about to come in his pants, without being touch, if Akihiko kept on talking. Yet if this was a dream, he was allowed to be bold, wasn’t he?

“Then why don’t you?”

A deep growl left the drummer’s lips. “God, kitten… “

Within the blink of an eye, he pressed his lips on Keith’s again, kissing him even more passionately until the boy’s lips felt numb. But he didn’t want Akihiko to feel like he was the only one wanting this. Letting his hands, which had instinctively wrapped themselves around the drummer’s neck again, wander down his back, he scratched and teared at the shirt, impatient to sense the heat of the skin below. Just for a moment, he allowed his fingers to slip under the seam when he reached it. An electric tingle appeared where their skins touched. Yet Keith didn’t have the nerves to enjoy them. He removed is hands from the other’s body and started to open up the buckle of his belt.

“Wait!” Akihiko drew back a little, stopped Keith’s movements with his hands. “Not here.”

Before Keith could think, Akihiko took his hand and pulled him towards a door that was probably the artists’ entrance. He opened it and hurried down a hallway, Keith in tow. Then he opened another door to their right, dragged Keith inside and pressed him right against the door, while locking it in a smooth movement.

His lips were instantly on Keith’s again, his tongue entering his mouth with even greater hunger. The boy, too, started where he had left off and now managed to open the buckle undisturbed. Without further ado, he also opened the button and zipper of Akihiko’s jeans, his hot, hard dick bouncing right into his hands.

Akihiko moaned into his mouth and let his own hands wander down Keith’ body as he kissed his way down the other’s neck and up to his ears. Just when he bit into Keith’s earlobe, he groped his butt and the boy threw his head in his neck, a loud groan leaving his lips.

“You sound so good, kitten. I want to hear more.”

Placing bite marks all over Keith’s neck and shoulder, Akihiko smoothly opened Keith’s jeans. He went to his knees, pulling them, as well as his boxer briefs, down. A whiff of hot breath hit Keith’s hard and already dripping cock and he let out another moan.

“You really need it, don’t you?”

Keith blushed, but the way Akihiko looked up to him with his dark and enlarged eyes, he couldn’t do anything but nod.

“I would love to take you into my mouth and torture you until I can taste your precious cum on my tongue. But I belief you wouldn’t last long, would you?” He let his hands tease the sensitive skin on the inside of Keith’s thighs. With his nails, he drew thin circles, sending a shiver through Keith’s body that wandered right into his groin. “Gosh, it’s so hard to hold back and not take you like this.”

His whispers were killing Keith. They aroused him to the core. Never had he believed that the drummer was so vocal, but he liked it. He really liked it. Without being touched at all, he already was a trembling mess, his whole body begging to be fucked right now.

“You don’t need to hold back,” he managed to press through his lips.

Another growl, originated from the depth of Akihiko’s throat, filled the room and he got up again. Taking his chance, Keith lifted up the other’s shirt, so the drummer could take it off as he stood upright again.

His body was incredibly defined, his abs clearly separated from each other. Without the fabric, his shoulders looked even broader. Somewhere in the back of his mind, the thought arose in Keith that Akihiko’s build reminded him a little of Shiro. In awe, he allowed his hands to wander over the thin lines. Tracing them down, he followed the v-line towards Akihiko’s crotch. He wrapped his hands around the rock-hard dick and slowly glided up and down when Akihiko suddenly turned him around and pressed him against the door. Two fingers were held into Keith’s face and he instantly knew what he was supposed to do.

At first he let only his tongue slide up and down their length, but after a while, he took them between his lips, sucking them in order to make them wet and to drive Akihiko crazy.

“You image that this is my cock, don’t you? I would love to see you choke on it, too.”

He pulled his fingers out and let them glide between Keith’s butt cheeks. The first one, he pressed against his muscle, not entering right away.

“This won’t be your first time, would it?” he asked, suddenly a soft and caring tone in his voice.

“No.”

“Good. Because I think everyone deserves for their first time to be gentle. And I can’t promise that I can be that.

“I’m fine with that.”

As an answer, Akihiko put even more pressure on his finger so that it overcame the tension of the muscle and entered Keith who pressed himself against it. It felt good, but he needed more. Immediately. He was used to a little stretch since not having a boyfriend didn’t stop him from having a little fun by himself. And that was what he told Akihiko.

“More… Please…”

He didn’t see the smirk on the drummer’s face but it was audible in his voice. “What a needy kitten you are.” Yet he followed Keith’s wish and added another finger.

The stretch was a little wider, but not nearly what Keith was able to take and what he needed right now. Akihiko spread his fingers like a scissor and opened him up even more. Rocking his hips back and forth to make them go in deeper, Keith leaned his head against the door, silent moans dripping constantly from his lips.

It wasn’t until a third finger, when Akihiko pulled finally them out. Keith knew what was coming now and he couldn’t wait a bit. The sound of a condom packaging being torn open with impatient hands cut through the silence that was only disturbed by Keith’s pants. Then, Akihiko was behind Keith again, his chest pressing against his back as he kissed his neck.

Slowly, he pushed himself inside. First the tip, but then more and more of him. Keith tried to remember to breathe. It wasn’t only Akihiko’s size that made his heart beat faster, it was also the lack of lubrication. But the drummer took his time, spread Keith’s hole patiently, although the grip on his hips signalised Keith that he had to hold back a lot in order not to pound into him without restraint.

Centimetre per centimetre, he reached out for the boy’s deeper parts and it felt so good. Despite the small itch, Keith felt overwhelmed by the sensation of being filled to the brim. This was so different from all his toys. Akihiko’s cock was warm, pulsating inside him. And there was his scent, too. The scent of a man that drove Keith crazy.

When Akihiko was fully inside Keith, both of them released a sigh. The drummer returned to abuse the other’s neck with kisses and bites while he allowed Keith to adjust to his full size. Reaching over his shoulder, Keith buried his nails into the bit of Akihiko’s neck that he could reach. Then, he moved his hips a little, pressed his ass even closer to the drummer’s crotch to signalise that he was ready.

Akihiko understood. He placed one last kiss onto Keith’s mullet and then drew back a little. Pulling nearly all of his cock out, only the tip resting inside the boy, he gained momentum and then thrusted hard into Keith who threw back his head and moaned loudly.

At first, Akihiko’s movements were slow and deep, but as Keith lost more and more of his reason, groaning and wailing for more of this friction, he increased his speed until he pounded hard into him. Trying to steady himself at the door, Keith pushed himself away from the wood to reach out for more of Akihiko’s dick.

It was mind-blowing. Keith couldn’t think at all. If one had asked him, he probably didn’t even know his name right now as Akihiko fucked every brain cell out of him.

“Ahh….God…Yes…” He moaned and the drummer plunged himself deep inside his ass, a filthy smack resounding from the touch of their skin.

“Good kitten,” Akihiko growled into his hear, “I want to hear even more of you.”

With that, he lifted up Keith’s left leg, changing the ankle of his thrusts. Keith’s response was a loud scream, because Akihiko had perfectly hit his prostate.

“Can you feel how much you clench around me, kitten? Does my cock feel so good inside you?”

“Ye….Ah…:Yes…”

“Tell me how good it feels.”

“It…Ah…Feels…God…” Keith already had a hard time finding words, but Akihiko’s merciless thrusts made it even harder to get a straight sentence out. “You feel….Ahhh… So good,” he moaned.

“Good kitten.”

Akihiko slowed his movements down again to be able to nibble at Keith’s neck. The hand that had been clawed into the other’s hips now wandered up to his chest. He massaged the soft skin and when he reached one of his nipples, he pinched into it as he forced his dick deep into Keith’s tightening hole. The boy arched his back, the additional stimulation increasing his lust into unknown dimensions. He started rocking his hips against Akihiko more forcefully, begging the man to pound into him until he broke.

But the drummer didn’t obey. Instead, his thrusts became even slower. His hand that had been holding up Keith’s leg advanced towards his chest, the other’s knee band resting on his arm. With his free hand, he started playing with Keith’s other nipple as his crotch pounded maddeningly leisurely against his butt cheeks.

Keith couldn’t help but moving his hips more and more. It was driving him crazy. All he wanted was Akihiko to hammer his hard dick inside him, to touch his cock and stroke him into insanity.

“What do you want, kitten?” The drummer whispered, his hot breath sending goose bumps over Keith’s skin. “Tell me and I’ll fulfil your wishes.”

“Please…,” Keith wailed as Akihiko pinched both of his nipples at the same time, “Please… fuck me…”

“God…Kitten…

Akihiko removed his left hand from Keith’s chest and used it to support himself on the door, he gained momentum and….

“Ahhhhh…”

His force was incredible. Akihiko pounded into Keith so heavily, the boy was sure he would be split apart. His insides screamed at the violence in which they were stimulated yet at the same time they rejoiced. The drummer hit his prostate with a precision that would bring Keith to his knees if he wasn’t jammed between Akihiko’s hot body and the door in front of him. Everything inside him cramped. He felt the tension building in his thighs and he needed more. A lot more.

“Please…”

“What do you want me to do, kitten. Tell me. Beg for it!”

“Please… Touch me… Touch my dick…”

And Akihiko did. He wrapped his hand around Keith’s dripping cock and pumped it in the rhythm of his thrusts.

That was enough for Keith. His stomach, his crotch, his thighs… His whole body cramped and he spilled his cum into the drummer’s hand. As his hole tightened around Akihiko, the man increased the speed of his thrusts once more and then emptied his hot load into the condom.

His head sank onto Keith’s shoulder as his chest was pressed against the other’s back, heavy pants making it rise and fall quickly. Keith, too, needed to calm down. He rested his head on the door and nearly collapsed when Akihiko let down his leg and released Keith’s body from his weight.

They got dressed in silence. It wasn’t an awkward one. Rather a satisfied, a little exhausted quiet. But not uncomfortable. When Keith had pulled up his jeans, which had taken quite some time, because his legs had shivered incredibly under his weight, Akihiko opened the door and guided him through the hallways outside to the dark alley where everything had begun.

“Well…” Keith started. Now, he felt a little awkward, unsure of what to say. But the drummer took care of it.

“I hope you’ll come to one of our concerts again,” Akihiko smiled before he placed a kiss on Keith’s head and returned inside again, “Would love to see you in the crowd... and backstage.” With these words the door fell shut behind him and left Keith behind with a blush and a smile on his lips.


End file.
